


Hold on

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: Smut. Explicit from line one. Possibly not particularly good, but I wanted to add to the Sanvers smut collection anyway.Alex POV."Her pose was cocky, how could it not. But there was also a sweetness to it, a reasurance."





	Hold on

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

Alex P.O.V.:

Just picture it. She was standing, naked, with a strap-on. Her perfect breasts, darker nipples, and you just wanna suck on.

 

Her pose was cocky, how could it not. But there was also a sweetness to it, a reasurance. An obvious, always present, when she was with me, even more blalant, when our interaction was sexual “I will never ever do something you do not want me to do. And please, do let me know if you at any point stop enjoying this.” It made me feel so sure, so secure, so loved.

 

So a half smile, and a look in her eyes part sweet part devastatingly (only a bit) arrogant. “Oh My God”, it made me realize that she could be with absolutely any woman she wanted. And she chose me, for some unknown reason. Well, I was certainly not going to waste this. Forget the fact that I loved her so (I did, so much). But she was so fricking hot too… SO much.

 

I wanted to reach and touch her, obviously, from the very beginning. But that was the point of the game we were playing, I wasn’t meant to. It wasn’t even a power thing, not really. It was just a game. Such as, staring into someone else’s stare while trying not to laugh, or seeing how long you can hold your breath under water. Only… sexual.

 

So the idea was, we stood in front of eachother, and we could do anything we wanted just… not touching eachother nor our own netter regions.

….

I knew, from the beginning, I was going to lose this game so badly.

…

But I wasn’t one to lose without even trying, so here we were.

 

I started to undress myself. She had done so while I simply… stared. She had gone and retrieved the strap-on, too. We bought it, a few weeks prior, partly as a joke, party so that we had it there if we ever wanted to use it, but, for now, it hadn’t served its main purpose. We had used it for teasing, though, just as Maggie was doing now with me.

 

I got rid of my jacket, and then my t-shirt. I could see Maggie’s pupils dilatate. I small smug smile made its way into my face. That happened every time, her eyes going dark and her jaw just a tiny bit slack. I couldn’t believe it. I could get it, maybe, the first time. But no, it happened every time…. And I was so damn proud & a tiny bit smug about it.

 

I started touching my nipples through my bra. She started licking her lips. Oh my, this was more enjoyable than anticipated. I pinched my nipples and unintentionally let go a tiny gasp. I could actually hear a whine coming from Maggie. That was new. And so hot.

 

Her hands flinched, as if she was dying to come closer and touch my skin. She didn’t, though.

 

I licked my lips. I so wished hers were on mine now. “Soon enough” I told myself.

 

I started touching my belly, my abs contracting against the palm of my hand.

 

At that, her hips actually bucked slighly.

 

“You know what, fuck the game, fuck everything” I said to myself.

 

I got closer to her, she still wouldn’t move. I took the purple silicone of the strap-on in my hand. She stayed so still, looked tense, but pleasurably so. With the dildo in my hand while attached to her hips, I used its head to spread my folds, pushed it from my slit to my clit, and I could hear as a moan left my throat, while my eyes fluttered close for a second.

 

“Fuck it” Maggie actually said out loud. And with that, she started kissing me, passionate, ardient, like there was no tomorrow. Her hands went to the top half of my back, grabbing on nothing, desperately, and scratching lightly in the process.

 

A couple more moans left my mouth.

 

After a few long moments of kissing ardiently, I pulled away slightly, looked deep into her eyes. This were some of my favourite moments. Possibly more than my own orgasms (definitely not more than hers, but then there was nothing more beautiful in this world than watching her come). That look into her eyes, in this moment, it told me everything I needed to know: how much she loved me, how much she wanted me, how much she never ever wanted to let me go. How much she admired me, even, how highly she tought of me.

 

After a second or too, I fell to my knees, and she let go a gasp just at the view.

 

I started to unbuckle the strap-on from her hips. As much as it was incredibly hot, I actually prefered her in all her natural glory, nothing added, just her. She was pure perfection like that. She could make me see the stars like that. I really needed nothing more.

 

I leaned in and started licking, she made the most gorgeous moan, almost turned into a groan as I slid only the tip of my tongue inside her. It may seem fast, but we were both so soaking wet at this point.

 

I then took my index and middle finger, wetted the tips (unnecessary, but I still liked it, and I knew Maggie enjoyed the visual, as her breath hitched a little), and possitioned them on her entrance, without pushing in.

 

A shiver ran through her body at that, and she closed her eyes for a second, as I looked up.

 

I held my gaze up, waited for her to recover for a second, and look back at me. When she did, and I kept still, she smiled sweetly at me, which I could do nothing but return. She was perfect, just pure perfection.

 

“Rough?”, I asked, with the sweetest voice, almost as you talk to a baby, quiet and lovelingly. ‘Cause I really, trully, wanted to do nothing more than what she thought she was going to enjoy the most.

 

Still looking at me adoringly, a glister even could be seen in her eyes for a second, she answered, a bit breathily, “Yeah”, and looked at me reasuringly for a second.

 

I then focused back on the task in hand, looked at her gorgeous glistening pushy, which had done nothing but increase in wetness almost two fold as we were sharing out conseting and loving exange. I held my left hand on her right hip, as if to gain leverage and a bit of controll on my own movements and actions, then leaned in, and pushed my two fingers into her, hard, as I gave a long stroke to her clit with my tongue.

 

Needless to say, she came undone that evening, as did I, actually more than once.

 

Sleeping next to her, once satted, was actual heaven on earth, and better than any orgasm anyone else could have ever given me. I didn’t need much sexual experience to know that much.


End file.
